Question: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{8}{8y + 1} \times \dfrac{5y}{8}$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{ 8 \times 5y } { (8y + 1) \times 8}$ $t = \dfrac{40y}{64y + 8}$ Simplify: $t = \dfrac{5y}{8y + 1}$